


[АРТ] Chibi-Effect: Гаррус

by WTF Mass Effect 2021 (fandom_MassEffect)



Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [9]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Art, Chibi, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/WTF%20Mass%20Effect%202021
Summary: доп. ссылка
Series: WTF Mass Effect 2021 — Визуал G — PG-13 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	[АРТ] Chibi-Effect: Гаррус

[ ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/807396660996341770/chibi_garrus.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [доп. ссылка](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/623642922578870282/807396660996341770/chibi_garrus.jpg)


End file.
